


Homecoming

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-01
Updated: 2009-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey asks Zeke out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julchen11](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Julchen11).



> Written for Julchen11 for her birthday.

“So when are you going to ask him out?” 

“Huh?” was Casey’s surprised response as he broke from his contemplation of Zeke’s ass in his tight football pants. “What the fuck are you talking about, Stokes?” 

Stokely leaned her arm on the fence surrounding the football field where she and Casey were watching Stan and Zeke practice with the team. “What do you think I’m talking about? Only the one thing you can’t tear your eyes away from. At lunch you look at him like he’s your dessert. In Furlong’s class you stare at him like he’s what’s under your microscope. And right now you can’t peel your eyes off his ass.” 

“Ok! I get the picture!” Friends since first grade, Stokely was able to read him like a book; Casey just hoped no one else could see what was so obvious to her. Since the beginning of school this fall, when Marybeth had stormed into their world, the two of them had become close with Delilah, Stan and Zeke. Very close indeed, for Stokes and Stan, they had been practically inseparable since the invasion. 

“The Homecoming Dance is in two weeks, why don’t you ask him?” 

“Stokes, you know Zeke isn’t into guys! Girls are always hanging all over him, and he flirts like no one has a right to.” 

“So?” 

“So? What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Have you ever seen him out with a girl? Has he ever talked about who he’s been dating? Del talks about Mitch all the time and has even brought him a few times to our parties. We’ve all gotten pretty close this past month, but has Zeke even _mentioned_ a girl’s name? Besides, when could he have been with a girl when he’s always with you?” 

“Well… so.” Casey sputtered, “That doesn’t prove anything…” 

“Maybe not, but if you knew that he looks at you the way you look at him, would that convince you?” 

The blood rushed to Casey’s head so fast he thought it might just combust on the spot. “Stokes!” 

“Well, he does. And you know I wouldn’t lie to you about something like that.” 

~~~ 

Casey’s sleep was disturbed that night. His thoughts raced so fast he felt dizzy, and when he finally slept, his dreams started of Zeke and himself together at the dance, twirling in Zeke’s arms, but were soon replaced with visions of Zeke scorning him, ending their friendship and never wanting to see Casey again. 

He got up the next morning tired, pale and nervous. It was Saturday and he and Zeke had made plans to hang out; Taco Bell for lunch and then maybe a drive out to the mall. Casey wanted to look for some new CDs and Zeke wanted to find a new rat, as he was still putting his lab back together after Delilah had destroyed it. 

Later, at the mall, Casey had finally relaxed and was more himself. He got a few CDs at FYE and then they headed for the pet store. They passed a clothing store with mannequins dressed in suits and fancy cocktail dresses. With all the Homecomings approaching and the Christmas season right on its heels, the stores were all decked out to lure in prospective customers.

Casey nervously eyed the window display and thought again about what Stokely had said. Well, he would never know if he didn’t ask; deciding to take the plunge, he grabbed Zeke’s arm and pulled him aside, out of the flow of other shoppers. 

“Zeke,” he hesitated, took a deep breath, and went for it. “Will you go with me to the Homecoming Dance?” 

Zeke’s eyes widened. He looked at Casey with stunned disbelief. “ _What_ did you just ask me?” 

Casey, now terrified, hung his head and stammered out “Nothing…nothing, just…forget it!” 

But Zeke grabbed him firmly, but gently, by the chin and forced Casey’s head up. “What did you say?” he repeated. 

Looking into those beautiful brown eyes, and seeing no anger, only curiosity and something he couldn’t name, Casey bravely asked again. “Will you go to Homecoming with me?” 

“I would love to.” Zeke smiled softly at Casey, then took his hand, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and said “Let’s get out of here!”


End file.
